


Passage of Time

by gevaudan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gevaudan/pseuds/gevaudan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which is worse? Being hung in the darkness unable to measure the passage of time, or being reminded of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passage of Time

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the characters herein are not mine. 
> 
> This is an attempt at a 100 word fic, inspired by a very noisy clock. It was originally archived at ff.net but I've made some very minor alterations in the moving process.

...tick ....

'Which is worse?' he wondered. Being hung in the darkness unable to measure the passage of time, or being forcibly, audibly reminded of it?

...tick ... 

He tried to ignore it. But the sound burrowed into his brain, compelling him to count seconds passing. 

...ticktick ...

He ruminated on the clock's poor time keeping, its faintly metallic sound and the dampness of his shirt, before he realised it was the sound of his own blood, spilling across the metal floor of his cell. 

His blood, counting the passage of time, until Death came for him.

Or Napoleon did.


End file.
